Many persons desire to display flags temporarily in a variety of locations fbr decorative purposes, as symbols of allegiance, support or affiliation, or as means for commercial advertising. As a non-limiting example, athletic team enthusiasts, such as college or high school students, their parents and relatives, as well as other team supporters, often wish to display a symbol, name, mascot, or color of their school as an expression of allegiance and support.
A prime opportunity fir displaying a team's symbols occurs when supporters are traveling in a vehicle (e.g., a truck, car, or the like) to and from athletic events in which their favorite team is playing. Other situations also occur in which a person may wish or be required to display a banner. As a non-limiting example, pleasure boaters may wish to display a banner from their boat for decorative or identification purposes. As another non-limiting example, mobile delivery companies may wish to display a banner advertising their services on one or more vehicles used by one or more employees.
Conventional display flags are prone to damage and/or loss. Many attach via vehicle windows and any inadvertent lowering of the window, particular during transit, can result in loss or damage to such display flags. Many conventional display flags are also made of cloth and thus susceptible to environmental condition and wear, particularly where travel occurs at high rates of speed. Thus, a need exists for a banner or flag display device that is configured for rapid and simple installation and removal from a vehicle and that also provides an improved degree of rigidity and durability so as to enhance the longevity of the device. A need also exists for such a banner or flag display device to be configured for simple and rapid interchangeability for those users who may want to display two or more different flags or banners within a short period of time. A need also exists for a banner or flag display device that is configured to maximize readability thereof regardless of the speed of movement of a vehicle upon which the device is mounted.